


A Welcome Distraction

by WynterRobin



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Comfort, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Fluff, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Reader-Insert, Tim Drake is Red Robin, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRobin/pseuds/WynterRobin
Summary: Tim had an idea to help you deal with exam stress. Needless to say, it's pretty adorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr here! https://wynterrobin.tumblr.com/

You flipped to the next page of your textbook, lifting your mug of coffee to your lips and gulping down another mouthful, grimacing at the taste. It was much too strong for your liking and already cold, even though you were sure Alfred had only brought it to you a few minutes ago. You were in your boyfriend’s room studying, books and notes scattered over every inch of the large and probably ridiculously expensive desk. Since you had started dating Tim you always came here to study; it provided the peace and quiet that your own family had never quiet been able to achieve. Not to mention that you practically lived in the manor nowadays as it was. From the very first time that Tim brought you home to meet his family after revealing that he was Red Robin you had known that you would get along with them. You had just clicked; you fit in here like you never had anywhere else. It had quickly become a second home to you. Alfred was in the habit of bringing you coffee whenever you had been studying for a long time, even though you had told him repeatedly that you were fine with getting it yourself and he really didn’t have to. He also knew that you always added an extra shot of coffee when you were studying even though you didn’t like it; he often joked that you and Master Tim were well suited in that respect.  
This was your third cup of coffee today, which indicated that you had been studying for at least three hours straight at this point, if not more. The words on the page in front of you had stopped making much sense by now, but you refused to stop. You had been studying for this exam for weeks, but you still felt swamped by the sheer volume of information you had to have memorised. The exam was tomorrow and you still didn’t feel at all confident about doing well. A quick glance at the index page confirmed that you still had three more chapters to revise today; it had taken you all of that time to get through two. You took in a shaky breath, trying to calm your nerves. Tim was reclining on the bed behind you, typing quietly on his laptop. The two of you really were a good match, you were comfortable enough together that you could work in companionable silence for hours at a time. Now you tried to focus on the sound of Tim’s fingers tapping on the keyboard, trying to distract yourself from the panic that was fast invading your brain. It wasn’t working and after a few seconds you stopped trying, your breath quickening as you dropped your head into your hands, letting out a distressed whimper as you curled into yourself. The sound of the mattress creeking vaguely registered through the fog in your mind, and then you felt Tim’s hands grip lightly on your knees; reassuring without being smothering. “Babe, just breath. It’s okay,” You focused on his voice, trying to get your breathing under control. When you finally felt some semblance of calm you lifted your head to look at Tim. He was kneeling in front of you, worry clear in his expression. When your eyes met he gave you a tentative smile, opening his arms in offer of a hug. This wasn’t the first time your boyfriend had seen you like this; your anxiety tended to get particularly bad around exam time. After being together for this long Tim knew just how to comfort you, and you went into his embrace eagerly. You burrowed into his neck, fingers gripping the back of his shirt as he wrapped his arms around you and held you close. “Are you okay?” He asked softly, nuzzling into your hair. You nodded. “Yeah, sorry,” You felt him shake his head, starting to rub soothing circles into your back. “You don’t need to apologise. You know I want to help you in whatever way I can,” “Yeah..” you mumbled against his skin, “Love you Tim,” He squeezed you gently, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “I love you too. Now though…” You pulled back slightly to look up at him. He smiled wryly. “I think it’s time you took a break. Come on, I have an idea.” You let him help you to your feet, following him out into the hallway with only slight reluctance.  
Tim led you to the kitchen, playfully ordering that you sit down and let Alfred feed you cookies while you waited for him to set his plan in motion. Alfred was only too happy to oblige, saying he was glad to see you return to the world of the living for a while. You ended up dozing off at the table, drained both emotionally and physically. You woke to Tim gently shaking your shoulder and you opened your eyes blearly, frowning at him for waking you. He only laughed, urging you to get up. “C'mon, you don’t want to sleep through your surprise do you? Everyone’s waiting,” “Everyone..?” You threw him a puzzled look, to which he responded with a grin. “Come see, you’ll love it,” he promised, guiding you towards the den. Once you reached the door your eyes widened in surprise. The curtains were drawn, leaving the room in darkness apart from the light provided by the television. The screen’s glow illuminated the rooms occupants. Which apparently consisted of the entire family, as they were relaxing in various positions across the expensive furniture. There were blankets stacked next to the chairs and sofas, and bowls of popcorn and chips covered the coffee table. “Tim…” You were speechless. They had all organised this for you? Jason looked up as you walked in. “She lives!” He grinned at you. “Was starting to think you’d fallen into a book coma,” “Can we start now?” Damian added, sounding bored, to which Bruce responded with a reproaching glance from his position in the corner armchair. Dick caught your eyes from across the room, giving you a warm smile. You were startled out of your awe, shaking your head and flopping down on the unoccupied couch with Tim. “You wish Todd,” you quipped, rolling your eyes playfully at the man you had come to think of as a brother. You settled into Tim’s side as Damian hit play on the movie. He grabbed a blanket to drape over the both of you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. As the opening title for The Lord of the Rings appeared Tim leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Is this okay?” You reached to take his free hand, entwining your fingers and squeezing lightly. “This is perfect Tim. Thank you,” You turned your head to brush your lips briefly against his. Damian made a disgusted noise, clearly having seen you. Dick chuckled and you caught Jason shaking his head playfully, causing you to blush. Tim just pulled you tighter against him. You relaxed into your boyfriend’s embrace, all worry gone for now as you just enjoyed spending time with your newfound family.


End file.
